


Sweet Dream

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Isaac Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit off fluff that popped into my head. Isaac has a nightmare and Derek comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dream

Isaac thrashed about trying to fight his way out of the freezer. He screamed and kicked and thrashed about seeking freedom. Isaac jolted awake with a terrified shout. He was used to nightmares but he still hated them. Derek appeared in his door clad in a pair of sweats his hair mussed from sleep. 

"You ok pup?" Derek asked sleepily. 

"Yea just a nightmare. Sorry I woke you." Isaac said apologetically. 

Derek shook his head "it's not your fault pup." Derek made his way over to Isaac' s bed and tossed back the covers. Derek climbed in rearranged Isaac pillows and pulled the blankets over them. Derek wrapped his strong arms aroun his beta and pulled Isaac's face against his chest placing a chaste kiss ontop of the boys head. 

"Go back to sleep pup." Derek said holding Isaac tightly. Isaac let out a content huff and snuggled closer to his alpha wrapping his own arms around the older man. 

"I love you Derek." Isaac saud closing his eyes. 

"I love you too Isaac, go back to sleep nothing's going to hurt you as long as I'm here." Derek said rubbing Isaac's back soothingly. Isaac yawned and drifted back to sleep. Derek sniled at his first Beta and kissed him onbtje forehead before drifting off himself.


End file.
